


Sanders Sides Pride Month Writing Thingie

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [51]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I think I'm the first person to tag Roman x Sword and it scares me, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Yeah so expect just about every Sanders ship at some point or another. I'm a multi shipper for this fandom that can't come up with ideas so. pls take me back into the writing community for this fandom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders' Sword, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Day 1: First Kiss - Analogical

"Virgil what's wrong?"

"This is like a bandaid. You just gotta rip it off. I think I like- no I think I love- no fuck. Logan I'm in love with you."

Logan stood there slightly taken aback. He was feeling emotions faster than he could hide and repress them.

"I... Virgil can I kiss you?"

"Why the he'll are you even asking?" Virgil grabbed Logan's face and they started making out in the hallway.

Patton found them a squealed like a fan girl does at her otps. They broke apart and looked in the direction of the squealing father figure figment who then summoned Roman.

"What's up padre?"

"Roman they were kissing!"

Logan's face was bright red and Virgil looked like he wanted to die. He was red under the foundation tho.


	2. Day 2: Pets - Royality

"Roman Roman Roman Roman!" Patton had just gotten back from work and was much more excited than usual.

"Hello dearest, you seem to be in a good mood."

"Roman they were selling kittens."

"Patton, darling, we can't get a kitten. You're allergic."

"Roman it's I sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Roman have Patton the look "you got a kitten didn't you."

"They were so cute though!" Patton pulled a kitten out from behind his back.


	3. Day 3: Affirmation - Analogical ft. Momceit

After being spotted by Patton and Roman in the hall Virgil knew it would be best to get Janus' approval of Logan before he found out by other means. Janus was still very overprotective of Virgil. 

So that's why Virgil is standing in front of Janus' door, his fingers intertwined with Logan's.

"Hey, Jan?" Virgil knocked on the door.

"Hey Virge. Isn't it terrible to see you here? I see you brought your boyfriend with you."

Virgil and Logan shared a look with each other. "You knew?" Virgil was kinda concerned.

"Patton didn't tell me. And I didn't ship you two for ages."

"Oh ok then..." Virgil didn't expect this to go so well.

"I believe a valid term to use here is lit." Logan dabbed and Virgil cringed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who the fuck let mE DO TWO SEPERATE FANDOMS-


	4. Day 4: Closet - Familial Logience and Intrulogical ft. Creativity Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who asked for a high school AU? No one. Who's getting a high school AU? You guys. Also Logan is Roman and Remus' dad because it's always Patton and I wanna shake it up.

Roman was mindlessly playing Animal Crossing like a lot of us have been because the world is burning while his dad was out getting groceries. He was in his closet because his brother's chaos vibes had spread to him. So there he is. Vibing in his closet.

The front door opened. Roman just sat there vibing still. He vibed through hearing his dad call them to help with groceries. He vibed through hearing Remus run down the stairs. 

He sat there vibing until he heard: "Remus where's your brother?"

"In his closet."

Roman had been wanting to come out for a while and here was his chance.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Roman come out of the closet."

"I'm gay dad."

"I already knew that and welcome to the club. I'm gay too. Now come help with the groceries."


	5. Day 5: Flowers - Roman x Sword

Roman and his Sword had been in an intimate relationship for nearly 3 years now. Roman thought it was time to do something special. That was decorating the Sword with flowers.

So he sat there in a field in the imagination with his Sword. He even got into a heated make-out session with it. Then he returned to the flowers. "How about this one my love?"

The Sword did not answer for it was a simple sword.

"You're right. I wasn't really a fan of it either."

After some more rummaging around Roman had picked up a lily. "I do think this one complements your appearance dear."

The Sword did not answer once again.

"Glad you think so."

If the Sword could talk it would be nagging Roman about telling someone about their relationship. But it was a sword so it couldn't do that. 

"We've been over this. Patton would think it's weird or just a phase, Logan would think I've gone insane, Virgil would make fun of the idea of us, my brother would tease us relentlessly and Janus-" Roman looked at the piece of sharpened metal he'd been fucking for the better part of the last 3 years. "I have no clue what Janus' reaction would be and that scares me the most."

The Sword just stood where Roman had leaned it up against a tree still saying nothing.

"Nevertheless, now is not the time to worry about that my love, I shall tell them in time." Roman stood up and started walking toward his sword. "I finished this though." Roman placed a flower crown on the sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask why. I don't know either. I'm just the author.


	6. Day 6: Coffee Shop - LAMP

Roman had spent the better part of the last hour drinking with his boyfriends. He was now taking the separate pairings within them and placing them in the AU's that best suited them and describing how they would play out. Also giving a word count.

"So if you've just been putting us into different fanfic AU's and giving us the word count how much would the four of us be?" Virgil was having upside-down off of the arm of the couch.

"Coffee Shop AU. Some friends to lovers, some enemies to friends to lovers, and just enemies to lovers. Probably 200k. Wanna say Pat and Virge work at the shop. Stereotypical "oh fuck they're hot". Start coming frequently. All that good shit. Then the friends start coming in along with the enemies. And yeah. Just all that good slow burn gay shit."

"Sounds nice honestly."

"Speaking of coffee," Logan was about to stand up. There was a slight slur to his words.

Patton tried to stop him "Lo, honey, you're drunk."

"I just need coffee Pat. I'll be fine."

Roman skeptically looked at Logan. Virgil was trying to figure out how to become a goose. "Logan you went from the couch to the floor."

"But it's more comfortable down here."

"And I'm a cis white heterosexual woman," Roman rolled his eyes.

Patton stood up to make Logan coffee to prevent him from dying.


	7. Day 7: Shadows - Logiality

Patton was a master of shadow puppets. Logan was into science. So when the power went out Patton had convinced Logan to let him dub the entirety of Bill Nye The Science Guy.

He was like 8 episodes in when the power came back. 

"Thank you Patton. It is much appreciated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one thing inbetween me and sleep. Excuse the lack of content and the fact that I have no ideas. I'm flying blind and I'm making this up as I go.


	8. Day 8: Drawing On Skin - LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat fic ish so:
> 
> Normal text is logan
> 
> Bold Is Virgil
> 
> Italicized is Roaman
> 
> Bold and Italicized is Patton

At first, Logan didn't know what to think. He had never believed in soulmates before only to have three of them. It was all rather confusing. However, their arms and legs turned into a group chat essentially. Logan had brought up actually having a group chat but Patton said it was more fun writing. Because no one could say no to Patton they just went with it.

(This is where the chat fic part starts btw)

~~~

**hey guys?**

_What's up?_

**how do you explain the fact that you have 4 different people's handwriting on your arm to your parents who still think you're straight? 3 of them being completely foreign and the other one being your own**

Tell them you have 3 soulmates. Only if it's something they would approve of.

**too much stress. don't feel like coming out today**

_lie saying it's because your soulmate and their friends_

_**but lying is bad** _

Patton, I understand where you're coming from but this maybe Vrigil's only safe option.

_we wouldn't want our virgy to be unsafe now would we?_

I do not believe we would.

**_ok fair_ **

**you guys are too much sometimes**

_aww we love you too!_

Yes indeed.

**_I promise like the first thing imma do when we meet in person is give you all the biggest group hug_ **

**ok ok i get it. i love you guys too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at updating this on time


	9. Day 9: Stars - Intrulogical

Logan was working on a project as always and Remus wanted attention. So, he just shut Logan's laptop.

"Lolo you've been working for hours. And I did something. You should come see it."

Logan smiled. He did need a break. And a break with Remus would be well worth it.

Remus pulled Logan into his room and turned off the lights. The celeing was covered in those little glow in the dark plastic stars.

Logan smiled "Remus this is amazing. Thank you."

"No problem Lolo. Can we cuddle now?"


	10. Day 10: Rainbow - Prinxiety

Everyone took Roman saying he was gonna dye his hair rainbow as a joke. The thing is. He never fucking was. He enlisted Virgil to help him since he dyed his own hair. And because you know like quality boyfriend time.

So they basically spent the whole day dying Romans hair. The next day Patton was very excited about the change. Logan was skeptical saying how it was impractical. But he was Logan so Roman didn't really care.


	11. Day 11: Road Trip - Analoceit

Road trips.

They're pretty stressful.

Our favorite gays, or at least the ones your reading, were heading to Patton and Romans place.

Logan and Janus switched who was driving everytime they stopped. Go girl was sprawled out over the whole back seat listening to music and reading fanfic. It was all pretty chill.

Then Virigl started vibing too hard to a song and it caught Logan's eye.

Seeing as the only way to get Virgil's attention with his music this loud was to make a distraction, that's what Logan did. He just poked Virgil's leg but excuse the author. They're tired.

Virgil paused the song and took out one if his ear buds. "What's up?"

"Just was wondering what you were listening too."

"Gimme the aux and and I'll show you."

Virgil was given the Aux chord and played Still In to You by Paramore.


End file.
